


softly, slowly

by ceoofsouyo



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoofsouyo/pseuds/ceoofsouyo
Summary: Yosuke can’t seem to find warmth during a cruel winter. Souji has a remedy.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 34





	softly, slowly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyelights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelights/gifts).



> this is my secret santa gift to skye! @/yunarukaml (that is an L right lol) on twitter   
> i tried so hard to follow with your prompt and i hope its soft enough with my rough writing style. i really hope you enjoy this! happy holidays :)

Winter is a cruel season. It burns Yosuke’s lungs and chills his breath. The scarf he wrapped around his neck doesn’t fend off the nip of the cold as well as he would have liked. In Inaba everything freezes, and trees weep with icicles frozen on it’s dead limbs.

Yosuke has already written off winter as one of the worst environments for him to be in. He’s a summer baby, with bright features and olive skin. He’s the best at tanning and has never been cold blooded. When he stops at a stand on his way back from work it’s for a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream.

Nothing prepares him for the sudden run in of another stranger as he whips forward, and his drink goes everywhere. It paints the snow dark brown and scorches his hand. Yosuke frantically grabs at his frozen fingers and looks at the person he ran into with a fervent look on his face. It’s a kid his age. He has odd silver hair swept to one side, and a worried glint in his eyes. They’re wearing a grey coat and black earmuffs, adorned with a pair of gloves to protect their hands from the chill. 

Yosuke’s hot chocolate gives a nice color to his white shirt.

“Oh god I’m so sorry are you okay?” Yosuke can’t help but hover his hands idiotically. 

“I’m fine. Honestly I ran into you…” Their gloved hands reach for Yosuke’s red ones and clutch tightly. They bring his red finger tips to his eyes and Yosuke can’t help the blush creeping up his ears. His whole body feels electrified, and he’s suddenly burning, almost steaming, in the winter cold. 

“Yosuke.” His name tumbles past his lips fast and desperate. “I’m uh, Yosuke Hanamura.”

God it’s awkward. The person looks up at him with wide eyes and his hand slowly drops Yosuke’s and he feels cold all of a sudden. This is too embarrassing. The blood that rushes to his face makes him dizzy. Nothing can stop him from grabbing his cup off the ground and running away with the intention of never leaving the house again. If he could even move from his spot.

“Souji Seta. I’m sorry for ruining your drink. A hot chocolate right? Please, let me get you another one.” 

The thing that grounds Yosuke’s dumb brain is the soft smile that Souji shares with him before walking back over to the stand and ordering another drink. All his worries and internal fears are washing away and he swears he’s fine until he meets eyes with this person, and Yosuke is losing it again. Everything is on fire. His hand tepid from Souji’s warm touch. 

When he receives his hot chocolate the only thing that he replies with is a soft thank you. The atmosphere is still pretty fragile, if not the most socially awkward thing he’s gotten himself into in a while. Usually, Yosuke is pretty good at staying out of situations like this with people he doesn’t know, But for some reason, with Souji, It’s pretty easy to lose yourself. Especially when he looks at you with those soft eyes. He still eyes Yosuke’s hand, and it’s fine, if not a little nerve-wracking, as he takes a sip from his hot beverage. 

“Are you okay? It got all over your shirt.” The grimace that spreads across Yosuke’s face can’t be covered up. He feels bad, and this weird feeling that creeps into his head and mushes his thoughts confuses him. 

But Souji doesn’t regard his shirt at all. The expression he gives in reply is passive and he really seems to be bothered by the red marks on Yosuke hands spreading around his fingers. “ No it’s fine. I have multiple shirts underneath so I barely felt it. I’m more worried about you.” Souji readjusts his muffs and slips one of his gloves off. To Yosuke’s surprise he reaches out again to graze his knuckle and that odd feeling is back again. Yosuke doesn’t dare move.

“That’s a serious burn. I don’t know what I can do to make it up to you.”

“You’ve done enough by getting me another drink. Don’t worry about it.”

Souji shakes his head, “Please give me your number. Let me treat you.”

Yosuke’s throat is dry and his face burns again. God, this guy is unpredictable. “I um, I mean that’s fine but don’t beat yourself over it. I bumped into you too you know.”

He’s not listening at all. Souji already has his phone out and is on his contact list. Yosuke relents, because really, is he really apprehensive about this? He decides to be honest and inputs his number, and texts Souji for good measure. It’s set in stone, and this person doesn’t seem like the type to forget once it’s in their mind. It begins to snow, chilling Yosuke’s already red cheeks and cooling his drink. It’s been long forgotten anyways. 

Souji hums and shoves his phone in his back pocket. There’s some sort of satisfaction in his eyes, but it is hard to tell. The wind howls and whips the snow around them, causing a frenzy. 

“It might storm tonight. Do you need someone to walk you back?” Souji seems ready to walk in the opposite direction he was heading to, but Yosuke can’t take up the offer. This interaction has been weird in itself. He declines in the nicest way possible. “It’s really not that far away,” is what he insists, but Souji continues to give him that worried expression, but gives in anyway.

“I’ll message you then.” Is what he says before waving and walking past the stand Yosuke ordered his hot chocolate from. 

Is this what they call speed dating?

The next time they meet is in a quaint bakery on the outskirts of Okinawa. It’s a rustic building that hides in between a maid cafe and a clothes shop, and Yosuke struggled to find it at first. When he opens the door the smell pleases him. Everything is sugary sweet, and it seeps through the walls and drips like honey. Chandeliers with pretty jewels hang from the ceiling in symmetrical fashion. The booths are a worn brown, and the tables have pretty cake trays to set your sweets on. Souji is tucked away by a window and waves at him once he spots him standing in the doorway. 

Honestly, Yosuke was having a terrible conflict within himself the night he got Souji’s text. He doesn’t act on impulsive desires, especially when those desires are something he’d rather not think about, or even have to experience. Yosuke lost sleep on this, tossing and turning in his bed, falling asleep in class, and messing up at work. It’s obviously had the opposite effect on Souji. He’s cleaned up nicely today. His outfit is a collar undershirt and a loose brown sweater, and a necklace that has the letter “N” hanging off of the chain. Yosuke feels strangely underdressed. He thought a graphic tee over a black long sleeve shirt would’ve been enough, but when he glanced at Souji’s sleek pants and dress shoes his face flushes furiously. 

Yosuke drops his things in the booth across from Souji and smiles as best as he can. “You look nice.” 

Souji’s eyes definitely light up at that, “Thank you. Hope it isn’t too much. My choices were kind of limited.”

Yosuke smiles more naturally and tilts his head. His hands are a little chilled from the cold and he rubs them together to create heat. “Oh really? And here I thought you were trying to show me up.” It’s a light hearted joke, and Souji smiles at it, something like a laugh tumbling from his lips. Yosuke loses his breath. 

“No I-well I come down every winter for Christmas. My uncle and cousin live here in Inaba.”

“Oh wow. It’s a small town. I’m sure I’d know them.” Yosuke cups his hands and blows a warm puff of breath against them.

Souji reaches out and grabs his fingers, until he has Yosuke's grasp in his. “Well...my uncle is a detective, Dojiima, and his daughter Nanako is in grade school.” 

The casual touch would’ve given Yosuke a heart attack if Souji hadn't mentioned Dojima. His face pales and the embarrassment that churns his stomach tingles his brain. God, Souji is his nephew. Yosuke will not be bringing up the fact that he had gotten arrested by his uncle before.

Souji doesn’t remove his hand until the waitress comes over with a menu of cakes, teas, and coffees. By the time Yosuke has lost his touch his hands are already warm. 

He doesn’t know much about teas but chamomile sounds the best, and he gets strawberry shortcake because his mom is in love with it. Souji seems to be more refined and knowledgeable, and gets a tiramisu with rize. Yosuke eyes his drink and cake when it’s served to him. His tea is served in a cute teacup, and it seems as if every cup has a different design to it. The strawberry shortcake is soft and sweet, and the smile is a dead giveaway to how much he’s enjoying this.

As they sit there and eat on their sweet treats both take the time to get to know each other. Apparently, Souji is a high schooler in Tokyo, with parents that are never home for the holidays, and after reconnecting with this uncle, had taken to visiting for the past three winters. Nanako is someone he cherishes the most, and the necklace he is wearing was something she had gifted him last year. 

Yosuke can’t keep his eyes off Souji. He’s radiant like this. Underneath the glowing lights in this small tea shop every feature is defined on his face. His cheeks are flushed from the heater, his fingers are slender and soft, and his eyes creased with pure joy are mesmerizing. Yosuke melts and a wobbly smile is produced as Souji laughs about something he and Nanako made in the snow. 

“Speaking of which, I’d like to do something after this. If you don’t mind.”

How could he say no? Yosuke is in too deep. He might as well dig himself as far as he can handle. Souji doesn’t give him the chance to grab his card when the waitress comes back around with the check. He insists on it, and apologizes for burning his hand again. Yosuke was sure it wasn’t that bad, but Souji’s expression of pure distress pushes his protests in his throat.

When they step outside the cold air is unrelenting. Yosuke only has a light coat, while Souji is decked out in a pullover and a coat. He’s wearing the gloves he had seen him wear when they first met, and the muffs are replaced by a black scarf. It was apparently another gift given to him by Nanako. 

They are back in Inaba before dinner, and by the Samegawa Flood Plain, over the hill, are two snowmen with carrot noses and coal smiles. Yosuke looks over at Souji with a questioning look. 

“Nanako insisted the snowmen be built here. It’s coldest near the water, so they last longer.” Yosuke can’t hold back the snort. 

Souji leads Yosuke down the slippery steps, and holds his hand until they’re on safer ground. Once they reach the snowy partway Souji smiles gently, and let's go. Yosuke’s knees feel like jelly, and he can only smile back and stare at the winter wonderland in front of him.

It really is a beautiful sight set in front of him. The floodplain never truly freezes, but it’s enough to see the sun shining off the thin ice. The trees are painted in white, and the ground is nothing but snow. Yosuke takes in the icy cold before looking at Souji.

“Are we here to look at the pretty view?” The question is ended with a teasing brow lift and a playful smirk. Souji returns it ten fold and gathers a ball of snow. 

“Not exactly.” His reply is punctuated with a swift toss of a snowball slapping Yosuke’s coat. It’s over from there. They’re both throwing snowballs at each other. Rolling to dodge each other’s hits and hiding behind whatever they can. Yosuke can’t hold the laughter that bubbles up in his chest and spills over. His smile is uncontrollable, his hands unrelenting until his fingers feel frozen, and even then he continues to attack Souji with whatever he can. His shoes slip underneath the cold snow, but he hardly pays attention. 

By the end of it they’re both breathing hard and laying in the snow next to each other. Their fingers are barely brushing against one another, and it’s almost a tease. Yosuke desperately wants to close the distance.

But he’s never done this before, and it’s all happening so fast. Yosuke is afraid it’s love at first sight, and that Souji is only doing this because he truly feels regretful, or is just playing with him for the winter. It’s all so terrifying. So he won’t reach out. The distance they’ve both created is fine. Yosuke risks one more glance before trying to stand up. Souji seems to have had the same idea and stands up at the same time. It’s then that the icy ground gives up on supporting his weight, and Yosuke is falling back down, taking Souji with him.

His eyes are closed shut as he takes the impact. When he opens them the grip on Souji’s jacket is deadly, but the proximity is even worse. Souji is close. Too close for Yosuke to ignore his warm breath heating up his already hot face. Their fingers are tangled together in the mess of snow. Both are still. Neither of them move.

It’s too much tension for Yosuke to handle. He’s sure Souji can tell too. Their noses touch and their lips inch in closer until Yosuke is sure he can feel his heart pound against the other’s chest. Are their bodies pressed together?

“I don’t give my number out to just anybody.” Souji says it so seriously. Every word he speaks sinks into Yosuke’s skin and strokes his muddled brain. He can only nod his head against the snow. God he’s actually pinned underneath this otherworldly beautiful person named Souji Seta. He regrets nothing. 

The grip on his hand tightens. “Of course I felt bad but-god. You caught my eye and I… took advantage. I’m sorry.” Souji lets go, no longer reaching out for Yosuke's hand. Their bodies peel away from each other and it doesn’t feel good. As Souji moves away he’s already shooting up, chasing for some sort of anchor. His mouth is dry, and his heart is pounding so hard he can feel it in his ribcage. 

“No! I…” Everything is hard to say past the icy wind. This is why the winter is cruel. The atmosphere is not warm and inviting, but instead piercing and cold. Nothing he wants to say can cut past this heavy shield Souji seems to have put up. He’s already standing up with a guilty look plaguing his features. It should be Yosuke apologizing. He’s pretty if he hadn't been in such a rush Souji would have never bumped into him, and yet he certainly doesn't regret it. Doesn’t regret the moment they had spent together today. Of the things they have learned of each other. Yosuke desperately wants to do it again no matter how scared he is. 

He wants to share his warmth with Souji just as he did for him, so he stands with him, and for the first time reaches out for Souji’s hands. His fingertips brush against the knuckles and graze underneath the palm until they are interlocked in a mess of limbs. Until they’re sharing their warmth. 

“I feel the same.” Yosuke swallows slowly. “I mean of course I want to get to know you more but, I want to try. Whatever this is.” His words are so embarrassing that the blush is inevitabile. He’s never really done this before, and now that he’s paying more attention Souji seems to have an inch over him in height.

Souji’s eyebrows are still pinched together but he’s looking at Yosuke properly now. His eyes are the gate to his heart, and Yosuke can tell that Souji is listening attentively, and ever so sweetly inching closer. 

“I lied about my outfit. I got overly excited. Sorry.”

“I totally underestimated you. I’ll dress more nicely next time.”

“Are you saying that there will be a next time?”

“Yes. Definitely. Only if you’re willing.”

There should be no way Souji’s grip on his hand could get any tighter. Clearly he was wrong. 

“Can I kiss you Yosuke?”

He can’t answer that out loud. No way he can without his voice failing him, so a nod of his head will have to suffice. 

Time is so slow. The snow falls languidly, as does the move of their lips against each other, and they're slowly falling like the crystals on a snowy day. Two strangers, with no idea of what their future holds, share each other’s warmth, and deeply melt against one another. 

Softly. Slowly.


End file.
